To Begin Again
by MalachiteWolf
Summary: Buffy died to save her sister but she doesn't exactly end up in heaven. Being the Slayer complicated her life, her afterlife would be no different.
1. Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Buffy the Vampire Slayer now matter how much I wish.  
A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so be gentle but I would appreciate any advice you people can give me to make this fic.  
A/N #2: I've changed a few things to make this better so let me know what you think.

* * *

Prologue: Begin

Typically when someone gives a gift they receive one in return or at the very least they get a thank you.

Death was her gift and what did she receive in return?

Eternal rest in heaven?

No.

No Valhalla for the warrior who gave her life to save her sister and the world.. She wasn't even in Hell which would have made some sense considering she had jumped into a portal that was connected to it. Instead she woke up to find herself in some strange world that resembled one of Xander's Kung Fu movies complete with wannabe samurais.

"Hey stop! Get back here!" That would be one of the many samurais chasing her right now. " I said stop!"

Yep a thank you would have been preferred.

Now Buffy maybe blonde but she wasn't going to do what some idiot tells her. Not when he and his buddies were running after her waving swords and her completely weaponless. Ducking down behind some crates she stopped to catch her breathe. Her whole body ached like she had a 3rd degree sunburn on the inside, but that might have something to do with the whole dieing thing. The sound of running footsteps were drawing closer, they were almost on top of her. Taking a deep breathe she sprinted from cover.

"There she is!" "After her!"" Yeah!"

Turning a corner sharply she dashed towards a cart left standing next to the wall. Jumping onto it and then up to the tile roof where she froze. As far as the eye could see (and with enhanced slayer vision that was a lot) there was nothing but walls with tiled roofs and oriental style buildings scattered throughout . Lets just say where the hell am I doesn't even cut it. In the far distance she spied a white tower surrounded by more buildings rising from a hill that seemed to be at the center of this hellish maze.

"Oi. Ryoka!"

Spinning around she looked down at the man with the a smirk slipping across her face as she saw the black eye she gave him earlier decorating his face. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, get your ass down here right now cause you're under arrest !"

These guys were cops? And what the heck was up with their outfits? They looked like they were wearing bathrobes.

The Universe must be laughing at her. How else could she end up on the wrong side of the law the moment she died?

"First of all what did you call me? Second what the hell am I being arrested for? Third make me." If Buffy happened to stick her tongue out it was perfectly understandable given the circumstances.

"Why you arrgh! I refuse to argue with criminals!"

"Is yelling really necessary?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey you started it buddy."His face which had been slowly turning a bright red during the conversation was now turning an alarming shade of purple. "You might want to calm down before you burst a blood vessel or something."

"Grrrarrghh!"

"A Ryoka is someone who has entered the Seireitei without permission."

Glancing at the man with slicked back hair she observed that all the men were sporting weird hairstyles. Like they were representing thugs through the ages. Wait was that? Ewww it was. One of them even had a mullet.

Focusing back on Slick and ignoring their ugly hairstyles for now. " What did you call this place? Searat?"

"Seireitei." Oh look Slick was starting to get frustrated like his boss.

"Oookay but I didn't enter anything. I woke up here after dieing I might add. Then you guys found me and started to harass me!"

"And you gave me a black eye!"Loud Mouth had finally returned to a normal color, probably not for long though.

"And you deserved it you sleaze bag!"

"Enough! You're a criminal and a liar, and I'm gonna kick your ass and than drag you to prison so you can pay for your crimes."

"Big talk for someone who got decked by a girl but if you want a fight I'm game. Just one on one right?"

"Yes, but I warn you I'm a member of Squad 11 so there is no way I can lose to trash like you."

Feeling the adrenaline course through her body Buffy let the smirk widen to a full blown grin. "Whatever. I'm gonna make you eat those words."

Leaping down to the ground she ducked under Loud Mouth's wild sword swing. A hard punch to the gut and he was down for the count. Turning towards the others she wanted to laugh as they all took a collective step back.

"She took Koga out with one hit." Gathering their nerve the wannabes all raised the swords as they loosely began to circle her. "We'll all attack her at once and defeat her."

Relaxing her stance she shifted till Slick was in her sights. Five enemies in all. "Sometime today would be nice. I'm not getting any younger ya know?"

"Get her!"

With that they rushed her. The corridor was a bit to small for five guys to be swinging their swords around, something which Buffy was using to full advantage. Dodging a swing from someone behind her, she responded by elbowing them to the throat. A gurgle and a thud was all she heard before the next guy was on her.

One down four to go.

Swepping the legs out from under Slick he promptly fell where he was than trampled by his comrades.

Three to go.

These samurais had strength as evidence by the pain she felt coursing up her side where someone had landed a lucky hit, but they left way to many openings. After nearly five years on the Hell Mouth this was almost easy.

Evading Mullet as he attempted to decapitate her she spun around kicking him in the temple.

Two left.

The remaining fighters realized they may actually lose so they decided to attack together.

Amateurs.

Charging towards her they brought their swords up for the final strike. One in front and one behind. Waiting till the last possible second she twisted out of the way letting their momentum do the work for her. Crashing together they collapsed in a tangled heap.

Game over.

"See? I told you I'd make you eat those words."

Walking over to where Loud Mouth lay she reached down to take his sword. Compensation for starting the fight. Wrapping her hand around the hilt she paused. There was a feel to the sword like when she had handled some of the many magical artifacts back in Sunnydale. Placing the sword back down she turned and went to examine the other swords. Each one had the same feeling as the first. She decided against carrying a sword that gave her the wiggins. Besides the thought of taking one felt...wrong somehow.

Frustrated at the lack of weapon she stepped over Slick intending to leave when she felt a tug on her pants leg. A glance proved that he was conscious.

Struggling to sit up while still maintaining his grip. "What are you?"

If she only had a dollar for every time someone asked her that. "Me? I'm just a girl."

Shaking his head he denied that. "A girl? There's no way a mere girl coul-" Delivering a swift kick to the head she watched as he joined his comrades in dreamland.

Turning away she looked around. "Lets see we got cops dressed in bathrobes, wielding magical swords, and apparently I'm a criminal. And I _still_ don't have a weapon. What a great afterlife this turned out to be."

Hearing the sounds of what was probably another group meant it was time to motor. Heading in the opposite direction that the noise was coming from Buffy thought it best to just lay low for a while. At least un til she figured out what to do. Running down the corridor she could only hope nobody saw her.


	2. Mystery

Disclaimer: Neither Bleach or Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to me.  
A/N: Yay! My second chapter! Oh and a warning this story takes place way before the tv show so you'll see characters that are somewhat familiar but many will be OC. Now on with the fic!

* * *

"Captain Shihoin!"

Turning away from where he had been watching the smoke rise from the fire caused by the recent disturbance Satoru Shihoin let his face become blank, masking his inner turmoil. Glancing down at the man from the Secret Remote Unit. "Anything to report?"

Feeling the Captain's immense reiatsu he bowed further unable to meet his gaze. "J-just that a few building seem to have been damaged by the lightning strikes and the resulting fires. There have been no reports of injuries so far."

Perhaps he hadn't been able to mask his irritation as well as he'd hoped , but the lack of information was frustrating . The only thing he knew for sure was that Hollows weren't involved in the light show from the sky. "That's good to hear." Realizing that in his agitated state his reiatsu had been leaking out he attempted to reign it in. "Lightning…hmm is that what their calling it?"

"S-sir that was the best description for what happened." Feeling the pressure in the air ease he looked up to meet the Captain's gaze.

Glad that his efforts were successful even if he was still stuttering he turned back to his office window to resume his watch. "Well lightning is as good a name for this…anomaly as anything else I suppose…still to be able to strike through the Shakonmaku means-"

"Captain Shihoin!"

Eyes widening he spun around to see Yasuhiro running towards him out of breathe. Yasuhiro who was always calm, cool, and collected. It took a lot to make him lose his cool. Satoru would know having spent many a free hour trying to rattle his cage.

"Lieutenant Watanabe?" If Yasuhiro's state was anything to go by something major had happened, most likely connected to the recent events. He waited for him to catch his breathe wondering what new information he was about to himself Yasuhiro straightened up meeting his Captain's eyes.

"A group of unseated officers from Squad 11 were found beaten and unconscious near where one of the lightning strikes hit."

Finally a lead. "Where are they now?"

"Their injuries are being seen to at the Coordinated Relief Station."

"Have any of them regained conscious?"

"No sir they just arrived a few minutes ago. I thought it better to come and inform you of this new development right away."

"Good. We'll head over there now and see what information we can get out of them and go from there. " More than likely the two events were cinnected. "Looks like we got ourselves a ryoka." Satoru noticing that the Secret Remote Unit member was still present turned his attention to him. "Let the Captain-Commander know that there is an intruder in Seireitei and that the alarm needs to be sounded immediately also that a meeting with all the captans would be recommended."

"Yes sir!." With a flash step he was gone.

"Captain?" Yasuhiro could only stare after his Captain as he made his way towards the door. His Captain had become grave as if the information he'd given him only confirmed something he already knew. "Do you really think there is an intruder Seireitei?"

Stopping he turned back. "It's preferable to the alternative." Seeing his puzzled expression, he elaborated. " If it wasn't a ryoka that attacked those men it means were dealing with one of our own."

"I see when you put it that way, yes a ryoka is preferable."

"Glad you understand, but it's time to go Lieutenant ."

"Yes Captain."

Exiting his office Satoru paused. "Yoruichi."

"Yes?"

A yelp from Yasuhiro as Yoruichi appeared in front of him with surprising quickness. Ignoring his flustered Lieutenant he focused on his daughter. "I'm guessing you heard the whole conversation correct?" Barely waiting for her nod he continued. "Good. I won't waste time explaining than."Noticing the other half of the delinquent duo was missing he stopped. "Wait where is Kisuke-san?"

A mischievous grin stretching across her face Yoruichi pointed to his left. Gaze quickly coming to rest on Kisuke he wondered what he thought of the situation. It was no secret after all that he possessed one of the most brilliant minds in all of Soul Society . He'd also hadn't missed the fact that he had been staring not at the fires but at the sky. Right around the same area where the anomaly had occurred too.

"Kisuke-san?"

"Hmm-what?" Breaking out of his trance he spun around. "Oh s-sorry Captain-"

How was it that someone so smart could be so absent-minded? Was it all an act? Now that was a terrifying thought, one that put past incidents involving him and Yoruichi in a whole new light. Waving away his apologies and those disturbing thoughts "Don't worry about it." Focusing back on his daughter he continued. "I've got an important job for you two."

An excited gleam entering Yoruichi's eyes he continued "With Omaeda-san away on a mission and this whole ryoka business to take care of I need someone to watch the barracks."Realizing who that someone was Yoruichi slumped a bit. Babysitting duty was not what she hoped for."Now don't be like that Kitten. Who knows maybe the Ryoka will try hiding in the squad barracks." Trying to keep a straight face as he said this was hard. After all his daughter was to cute (in his opinion) to pull off a proper glare.

Knowing that her father's mind was made up she let her glare soften. "Yes sir."

"Good now I expect the barracks to be in the same condition as I left them, so no burning, breaking, or redecorating of the buildings while I'm gone." This last part he directed at Yoruichi.

One time you try to paint the gates orange and they never let you forget it. What was wrong with the color orange anyways ? It was her favorite color and it was the squad color too. "Don't worry everything will be as you left it sir."

Not believing her innocent look for a second, but knowing he was wasting time he could only hope they kept the damage to a minimum. "Well lets go Lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

Using shunpo they left.

* * *

Arriving at the Coordinated Relief Station a few minutes later Satoru watched as his bodyguards made themselves scarce. Yasuhiro following soon after.

Walking towards the entrance the doors slide open revealing Lieutenant Seinosuke Yamada.

"Good morning Captain Shihoin." Giving a polite bow he straightened.

"Good morning to you too Lieutenant Yamada, but I'm sure you weren't waiting to greet me at the door just to exchange pleasantries ."

"No Captain Unohana sent me to wait for you, she suspected you'd be visiting soon."

"Oh? And whys that?" Though he had a feeling he already knew.

"Some injured members from Squad 11 that were brought in not to long ago have already regained conscious and they had some interesting things to say."

"Good. The lack of information was starting to get aggravating. I guess you're here to escort me to them?"

"Yes sir.. If you'll follow me." Turning he began walking down the hallway.

Following behind with Yasuhiro bringing up the rear he let his gaze wander. The halls of the Coordinated Relief Station were plain and so was Lieutenant Yamada for that matter. With black hair and eyes he was a little on the tall side, but over all he was just average. Finding no distraction from his racing thoughts Satoru strained his hearing to see if he could pick anything out. Everyone knows it's almost impossible for someone from Squad 11 to be completely quite. Sure enough very faintly he could hear them.

"…at back…not…a girl!"

"Koga!"

"…lm.. down!"

Turning a corner at the tail end of that outburst he saw Captain Unohana standing in the doorway going completely unnoticed by the arguing shinigami inside. Giving a reassuring smile to the nurse cowering behind Unohana he came to a stop beside her."Morning Captain Unohana. I hear you've been expecting me." A glance into the room and he predicted that he would have a headache before long.

"Good Morning Captain Shihoin and yes when the nurses informed me of what our newest patients were saying I knew you'd show up eventually ." Turning towards him, but keeping one eye on the rowdy group, she continued. " I hope you don't mind if I'm present while you question them?"

"Of course not Unohana-san, in fact you'd be big help getting these men under control."

A raised eyebrow was all he received for that statement. Dismissing the nurse still present she turned back only to find that the argument had escalated while they talked.

"How dare you! Just for that I'm gonna beat ya into the ground." As the man with the pompadour strained against the hold of the rest of his squad mates another man with slicked back stood defiantly opposite.

"For what? Everything I said was the truth and you know it." He ran a hand through his hair in agitation only to succeed in mussing up the dark strands further.

"Yeah? Why don't you come a little closer and say that again." Gritting his teeth he pulled harder at the hands holding him.

"I will-" Stepping forward to just that he was stopped by Captain Unohana.

"Gentlemen need I remind you that violence isn't permitted here?"

Entering behind Unohana he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face as he saw them freeze up in sheer terror. Everybody in Seireitei knew that you don't piss Unohana off _ever. _Laughing madly (on the inside) as they all bowed with various greetings and her disapproving frown fade into a smile, she continued " Captain Shihoin has some questions for you all about the ryoka you encountered earlier today, so please answer to the best of your ability."

Moving to the side of Unohana all eyes turned to him. More bowing and greetings were exchanged. Feeling their expectant gazes, he began "Okay you there." Focusing on the man with the pompadour. "Whats your name?"

"Koga. Akiyama Koga."

"Okay Akiyama-san if you'd start at the beginning please tell me about the intruder you fought and leave no detail out."

"Well sir we were patroling like our Captain told us to when this girl appeared."

"Girl?"

"Yes Captain."

"Describe her for me."

"Um short, blonde, and she had green eyes."

"Yeah and she packs one hell of a punch. She took Koga out with one hit." Glaring over his shoulder at the idiot who opened his big mouth he went to retort, but was stopped by Shihoin.

"Focus Akiyama, what was she wearing?"

" A white sweater with gray pants and boots."

"Good, any weapons?"

"No sir."

"Now then what happened after she came upon you?"

"Um well I…that is-" Suddenly Koga couldn't meet the Captain's gaze as he felt an embarrassed flush creep over his face.

Seeing his trouble Daisuke decided to help. "What Koga is trying to say is, she's real pretty, so he tried to make the moves on her and she turned him down flat. He got offened of course, but she just punched him in the nose and took of running."

Amber eyes narrowed. "And you pursued her?"

Koga reminded himself to get revenge on Daisuke later. "Yes, we chased after her until she stopped on a roof."

"The roof?"

"Yes sir. that's where we managed to catch up with her. It was strange actually. When I told her to come down and that she was an intruder in Seireitei she acted like she had never heard of it before."

More questions great. "I take that's when you engaged her in a fight and promptly lost?"

It seemed that the men all found the floor to be very interesting. Several grumbled yeses was all the answer he needed. "Tell me about her fighting style."

Stepping forward the man who Koga was arguing with earlier volunteered. "A mixture of several different ones,very agile and experienced too."

"Hmm interesting. Well I thank you all for your cooperation your all free to go, so long as Captain Unohana agrees." Receiving a nod from her. "Okay dismissed ."

A chorus of "Yes sir" and they all began to file out. Closing his eyes as the headache he predicted made an apperance.

"Did you need something?" Wondering who Unohana was talking to he opened his eyes.

It was the guy that was trying to start a fight with Koga."I left something out."

Gut instinct told him this was going to be good. "Why did you do that?"

"None of the others mentioned it, so I thought maybe I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"That girl, she didn't have a drop of reiatsu. She's not just a girl, her strength comes from something else."

Thoughts racing with all the implications that statement brought. "You're sure?"

"Positive."

It seemed the more he learned the less he knew, but that was okay it'd been a while since he had a challenge. "Thank you..?"

Realizing he was asking for his name he introduced himself. "Matsuoka Satoshi."

"Well Matsuoka-san you've been a big help. This new information will make finding her easier." Waiting till Satoshi left he met Unohana's gaze wordlessly. Before he could ask her thoughts on what they just learned a man from the Secret Remote Unit appeared in the doorway.

"Captain Shihoin. Captain Unohana I have an urgent message from the Captain-Commander."

"He responded quicker than I thought he would. What's the message?"

"All Captains are to head to the Squad 1 barracks for a meeting as soon as possible."

Always polite Unohana thanked him before calling to her Lieutenant. Walking over to where Yasuhiro was leaning against the wall Satoru gave his instructions. "Did you hear the last part?" A nod. "You know what to do than. Hopefully the Security Force finds her before she causes more trouble."I'll do my best Captain."

"I know just don't forget she has no reiatsu so you'll have to be more thorough in your search."

"Aren't I always?"

"Yes." A chuckle. "Now off with you."

"Yes Captain." A bow to Captain Unohana and he flashed stepped away.

Meeting Unohana at the entrance he stopped to massage his temples. His headache hadn't gone away.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes just a small headache, nothing to worry about." Letting his arms drop. "Guess we'd better get going." Gesturing. "Ladies first."

She gave him a smile before flickering away. A second later he followed.

* * *

Dashing from shadow to shadow Buffy felt like she'd been runing forever. Though considering the sun had barely moved it wasn't long at all.

No sign of any samurais either. With the lack of cover available she was very thankful. Following a few more twists and turns she wondered if she'd ever escape this place. Since the white tower seemed to be located in the center she decided to head as far in the opposite direction as she could. A view from the rooftop would be nice, but than those samurai police might spot her.

Passing through what looked like a gate to another area was when her luck ran out. This area actually had some greenery which was of the good but it also had a couple samurais. Slowly creeping behind the rose bushes she breathed a sigh of relief. They were to busy talking to notice her. Carefully moving along the opposite wall she came upon a door. Some type of storage shed perhaps? Testing it showed it to be unlocked. The plants would provide little cover and her injuries were still hurting

Holding her left side she made up her mind. Quietly sliding the door open she checked to make sure no one saw. Still safe. Slipping in as soon as the opening was wide enough to squeeze through. Now to close it. Inch by inch until with a quite _clack_ it was done. Releasing the breathe she didn't know she was holding she waited for her eyes to adjust. Turning she saw that the room was filled with stacks of crates. Lifting the lid on one revealed the outfits that the samurai were wearing. As she gently closed it she had an idea. If she took one of those uniforms she might be able to blend in with everyone else.

Another stab of pain raced up her side. Rest would probably be a good idea right now. No one was likely to come in here and if she slept on the top crates in the very back she was virtually nvisible.

Climbing the crates she could feel the exhaustion take hold along with the pain and the hunger. Dragging herself to the top there was just enough room t lay down. Ignoring her grumbling stomach and various aches and pains she made herself comfortable. Once it was dark out she'd leave, but until then she might as well sleep. As her conscious faded away she prayed that Dawn and everyone else was okay.

* * *

Sorry about taking so long to update work but has been crazy lately. I hope I haven't scared any off with all the OC. Don't worry more actual Bleach characters will be making their appearance soon. Till next chapter.


End file.
